Articles of clothing adapted for wearing by an animal have long been used, especially for pets. However, the animal clothing articles heretofore available have been directed to clothing which protects the animal from cold and/or wet weather, protects a surgically traumatized or bandaged area, or retains shed hair. These protective animal clothing articles have been the subject of several patents. For example, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,600 describes a protective body covering for a four-legged mammal which will hold a bandage against its body and includes a tube of elastic fabric which substantially wraps around the entire body or torso of the animal.
Bandage protectors which substantially enwrap the torso or limb of an animal are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,508 and 3,895,628.
Weather protective garments for animals have also been described. For example, a stretchable pet suit, including boots, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,679. A dog sweater for protecting a dog against inclement weather, i.e., cold or damp weather, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,963.
A significant limitation of such garments described above is that they do not protect the animal without providing a warming effect on the body of the animal. In other words, in warm climates, the known or described animal garments worn for the intended protective use may contribute to overheating of the animal.
In addition, certain animals, especially well-bred pets, may often have sensitive skin that results in discomfort, e.g., pruritic symptoms. In warm climates where fleas can live and be active year round, an animal with skin which is hypersensitive to fleas, or which has an allergy to fleas or their associated allergens, can be particularly susceptible to such discomfort. The animal may have a tendency to scratch, chew, or bite the area. These activities can result in the skin becoming raw or forming an open sore which can become infected. Medications which are useful to alleviate the symptoms of the uncomfortable skin condition are also licked or rubbed off by the animal before the medication can work its effect.
Animals can further be adversely affected by exposure to the sun. This is especially true for animals, such as dogs, having sensitive or allergic skin or which have their coats trimmed in a manner to expose the skin for show or other aesthetic purposes. However, available animal garments are primarily made to provide warmth for the animal. For example, the garments are made of a heavy, insulating fabric and generally enwrap the entire torso of the animal. These configurations are disadvantageous for protecting against the sun. In warm climates, they can cause the body temperature of the animal to rise, presenting a potential danger to the health of the animal.
Thus, there is a need to provide protection for an animal having sensitive skin, especially in warm climates where sun exposure or the presence of fleas is generally greater. Specifically, the animal needs protection against scratching, chewing, or biting the skin sensitive area; protection from licking or rubbing off medication; and protection from the sun, for example, sunburn, for sensitive skin animals.